Make This Go On Forever
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Sam and Addison want to take the chance, and honesty is the best policy to make it work. But will Naomi ever get past it? AU 3x13.


**A/N: AU 3x13. Reviews pretty please =) Title from the Snow Patrol song =D.**

**I made a Addisam fanvid, watch please =D!:: www[dot]youtube[dot]com[slash]watch?v=3NptU4dXGRI  
**

* * *

"….even back then she was, she was so stubborn, just do cute, and stubborn" Addison smiles sadly and moves to stand next to Sam, leaning against the counter "...and just determined" he sighed "And so little"

"Sam" Addison said softly, rubbing his back a little.

"Ok" he breathed taking a swig of his beer, he stepped forward, placed the beer on the counter and went to walk away, quickly turning back and kissing Addison, holding her face with his hands, a moan escaped her lips, her arms coming up a little "Sam" she mumbled pushing him back a little "This is a bad idea"

"Why?" he asked impatiently.

"You're drunk" Addison said pointedly.

"I'm not that drunk" Sam said as they stared into each others eyes, their lips came back together, Sam lifted her a little and slid her on to the counter, her hands gripped onto his shoulders as his held her waist.

"Sam" she said moaning slightly "We can't do this"

"Why?" he said kissing her neck.

"Because, because you're, you're drunk" she said finished with a slight gasp as he kissed against a sensitive spot on her skin "And, and we're not, thinking, about, Naomi" she said wriggling slightly.

"I don't care about Naomi, I'm over Naomi" Sam said kissing across her chest.

"But…."

"Addison" he sighed "Shut up"

"Ok" she said with a slight whimper, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off the counter, they stumbled over each other, clothes falling to the floor as they made their way up her stairs, by the time they got to the bedroom Addison was only in her panties, Sam only in his boxers.

"Sam" Addison said stopping them just before they fell onto the bed.

"What?" he whispered.

"Please be here in the morning" she said innocently.

"I'm not going anywhere" he said kissing her softly "I'm falling in love with you Addison"

"Sam" she whispered "Really?"

"Really" he said kissing her again, lowering her slowly onto the bed.

"I'm falling in love with you too" Addison whispered.

~x~

"I'm scared" Addison said quietly as she lay in Sam's arms, her head against his chest.

"What of?" he asked softly.

"Of screwing this up, of losing you, of Naomi" she added almost guiltily.

"She's, she's not going to like it Addie, we both know that but, can we really let what we have go over one person? I know you love her, and I love her too, it's Naomi but, I just, I can't let you go Addie, not now"

"I know" Addison whispered "I can't let you go either"

"I'll talk to her, tomorrow, I'll tell her, how we feel, and that we don't want to hurt her but we can't not do this"

"I think I should do it" Addison sighed.

"No" Sam said softly "I'll do it, let me do this"

"Ok" Addison said quietly "Sam I, I love you"

"I love you too Addie, I love you too" he smiled, pulling her closer and pressing his lips against her hair, they soon fell asleep in each others arms.

~x~

"Addison? You okay?" Violet asked as she popped her head in to Addison's office to see Addison pacing across the room.

"Yeah, yeah I'm, I'm fine, I'm good" Addison stuttered.

"And the truth?" Violet smirked, closing the door behind her and guiding Addison to the sofa.

"I did something bad, I did something really really bad, and, and now, she's going to know about this really bad thing and she's going to kill me!" Addison exclaimed.

"Okay" Violet said slowly "I'm gonna need a little more to work with here Addison"

"I slept with Sam, last night" Addison whispered.

"Oh my god!" Violet said with wide-eyes.

"But it's not, it's not just a sex thing, it's not, I'm, I'm in love with him, and he's in love with me"

"Oh. My. God!" Violet said again.

"And now Sam's upstairs telling Naomi, I, I wanted to do it but, Sam said he should and, and now, now I'm planning my own funeral, she's going to hate me" Addison said tearfully.

"Oh Addison" Violet said softly "How did this even, happen?"

"We've, we've been getting closer since, since Naomi went downstairs and, we kissed, a couple of months ago, when we had that accident, we were joking around, he asked me out in med school before he got with Naomi and we were just doing the whole, what if you said yes thing, and then it was after the accident and he asked again and we just, kissed, and then we laughed" she said with a small smile "And we forgot about it but, we just got closer, we live next door to each other, we sit and talk, it's just, what we do, and then my parents were here and I found out something which basically made everything in my life change, and I couldn't stay in my house so I stayed with Sam, didn't leave his bedroom, didn't sleep, just lay there, and he came and asked me what was wrong, he sat on the bed with me and, I kissed him, well, I tried to sleep with him, which was so….desperate, and humiliating, he said no, of course he did, he's Sam, he's not, Mark" she said with a laugh "And then Mark came and basically did what Sam didn't, he didn't try and help he just slept with me, and then the Maya thing started and me and Sam, we just, we were acting like a couple, making decisions, talking about things and, last night he came to me, he was a little drunk, and he kissed me, and I tried to stop it, but, I just couldn't, I gave in and, it was, amazing" she sighed "Everything was just, it felt so right, like it was our missing piece, and now, now I just, I don't know what's going to happen"

"She, she won't hate you Addison, she won't, she's probably going to freak out but, you're just going to have to, go with it, if Sam is what you want then you'll have to make the sacrifice"

"I know" Addison whispered "I hate that"

"I know you do" Violet said softly.

~x~

"Naomi, do you have a minute?" Sam said putting his head into Naomi's office.

"Sam, if this is about Maya I really can't…." Naomi said quickly.

"No, no it's, it's not about Maya" Sam said walking into the room and dropping down onto the chair adjacent to the sofa she sat on.

"Okay" Naomi said slowly "What's wrong?"

"The thing is, for the past couple of months I've, I've been starting to feel things for someone, like real, true feelings, but I've pushed it aside because, there was just so much else going on in each others lives but, now these feelings, they're just too strong to forget about, and she feels the same way, and, this will, probably upset you, and you just have to know that, we didn't mean it to happen it just, did, and this is new and scary and, a whole lot of things but, last night we talked and, we want to try, we want to try and be together, to take a chance" Sam said with a sigh.

"Sam what, what are you talking about?"

"I'm in love with Addison" he said simply.

"You're what?" Naomi gasped.

"I'm in love with Addison" he repeated "And she, she loves me too, and she doesn't want to hurt you Nae, you have to understand that, we didn't want to hurt you but…."

"No" Naomi said standing up "No, no, this, no" she said walking from the room, Sam followed her as she stormed up the stairs and burst into Oceanside Wellness "Naomi don't" he said trying to grab her wrist.

"Shut up Sam" she shouted over her shoulder, she managed to attract the attention of Charlotte, Cooper and Dell who all not so secretly followed as she burst into Addison's office.

"Nae" Addison breathed standing up, she took a step closer, Violet stood up next to her "Naomi I…."

"How could you?" she asked incredulously "How could you do this!"

"Naomi…." Addison started.

"You're, you're like, the worst person ever you get that right?"

"Naomi" Sam started.

"Husbands best friend, best friends husband, oh and a patients husband on top of that, congratulations Addison" Naomi spat.

"Nae" Addison said tearfully "I'm so sorry"

"You have nothing to be sorry for!" Sam exclaimed "I am not your husband anymore Naomi, you have no right to, you have no right to talk to her like that! Shouldn't you be happy that we're happy? It's always number one with you"

"Why don't we just all take a break" Violet said quietly.

"We don't need one" Naomi hissed "Me and you" she said glaring at Addison "We're done, I don't even want to look at you" she turned on her heel and pushed past Sam to get out of the room.

"Oh and by the way" Sam shouted after her "I've signed the papers, our daughters getting married, not that you'd care" Naomi just ignored him and kept walking, he turned back into the office, his eyes connecting with Addison's, she suddenly let out a small whimper, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her just as she collapsed into a fit of sobs.

"Sshh it's ok" he whispered "You're ok, I love you, I love you Addie"

"She, she hates me" Addison choked.

"No she doesn't" he said kissing the top of her head "She doesn't hate you"

"I can't, I can't breathe" she said trying to take in a breath "I, I, I can't, I can't breathe"

"Addison" Sam said sitting her down, dropping to his knees in front of her "Just follow me ok? In and out" he said breathing in and out "In..and out, good, that's good, in….and out"

Addison breathed with him, as her breathing steadied she hid her face in her hands, tears still frantically falling from her eyes.

"I think, I think we should go home" Sam said quietly "You can't work like this"

"But…." Addison started.

"Dell can handle your patients Addie, Violet can you go and, sort everything out for us?"

"Of course" Violet said quietly "You'll be fine Addison" she said squeezing her hand, Sam stood up and found Addison's bag, he picked up her cell from her desk and dropped it in, he took her hand and pulled her up before they slowly made their way home, leaving a trail of confusion behind them.

~x~

"I'm sorry" Addison whispered as she lay front against front with Sam on her sofa, her head resting on his chest, his fingers making patterns against her back.

"What for?" he frowned.

"For, I don't know, I just, am"

"I told you Addie, you have nothing to be sorry for" he said softly "Look if, if you want to back out then…."

"No" she said quickly "No Sam I, I want to be with you, I really do, I love you, so much, I'm just, I don't want her to hate me"

"She doesn't" Sam said firmly "She's just shocked, that's what it is, it's shock, we'll be ok, we will, I love you"

"Just hold me" Addison whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere" Sam whispered back, he kissed the top of her head and ran his fingers through her hair, letting her fall asleep against his chest.

~x~

**4 months later.**

"Pete, where are we going? We're supposed to be going for dinner" Naomi sighed as she sat in the car with Pete.

"We are, but I need to pick up Lucas first, I told you this, we're picking up Lucas and then taking him with us for something to eat, we had a whole conversation about it in your office"

"Okay, okay, I know" she said rolling her eyes "Pete, why are we stopping at Addison's house?" she asked shakily.

"Because she's been looking after him for me" Pete said simply "I'm gonna need help with Lucas's stuff" he said hopping out of the car and walking to her side, opening the door.

"Pete" she said with a glare.

"Naomi" he mocked.

"Fine" she sighed, she stepped out of the car and followed him as he walked to Addison's gate, he opened it and led her across the deck, he smiled softly at what he was faced with.

Sam and Addison sat straddling one of the loungers facing each other, Lucas in between them giggling happily.

"Lucas, can I have a kiss?" Addison smiled, Lucas reached up and kissed her smack on the lips "Thank you" she said with a laugh "What about Sam? Does Sam get a kiss?" Lucas turned and reached up to Sam to kiss him, he pulled on Sam's shirt and babbled at him, pointing at Addison.

"You want me to kiss Addison?" Sam asked with a laugh, Lucas nodded a little "Well, because you said so" Sam laughed, he leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to Addison's lips "I love you" he smiled.

"I love you too" Addison smiled back.

"Da!" Lucas squealed, they followed his eye line and smiled as they saw Pete, their smiles faltered when they saw a tense Naomi hanging behind him.

"Hey" Pete smiled "Time to go little man" he smiled, Addison lifted Lucas up and walked over to Pete.

"I'll go grab his stuff" said Sam running inside the house.

"Was he ok?" Pete asked Addison.

"He was as good as gold weren't you sweetie" Addison smiled "He's probably hungry, we were about to feed him"

"We're going out for dinner" Pete said accepting him into his arms "But he was good?"

"He was good" Addison smiled "It's been great seeing you today honey" she said kissing Lucas's forehead.

"Here we go" Sam said coming back with several bags "I'll leave the travel cot set up in the spare room ready for next weekend, unless you need it"

"No, it can stay here" Pete smiled "You're going to have lots of fun with Addison and Sam next weekend when Daddy has to work aren't you little man"

"Da" Lucas said hitting his face.

"Ok" Pete said with a laugh "Thanks guys" he smiled kissing Addison's cheek.

"It was our pleasure" Sam said tickling Lucas a little "I'll take all this to the car"

"Naomi can take it, you two relax" Pete smiled, Naomi reluctantly stepped forward and took the bags from Sam.

"Say bye Lucas" Pete said as they backed towards the gate.

"Ba" Lucas waved.

"Bye sweetie" Addison waved, Sam's arm wrapped around her waist.

After Naomi had put the bags in the car and Pete strapped Lucas into his car seat they climbed back in and started to drive.

"You did that on purpose" Naomi sighed "Why would you, why would you, do that to me? You know how it makes me feel Pete" she sighed again.

"Because you need to get used to the fact that they're together now" Pete said simply.

"I don't want to get used to it" Naomi said firmly "They betrayed me"

"You're not married to him anymore Naomi, you're not, he was single, she was single, they spent a lot of time together, and they fell in love, and neither of them wanted it to happen, this wasn't about hurting you, it just happened, and Addison she, she feels so awful Naomi, and she misses you, and I know that you can't stay mad at her forever, just, just forget who Sam is for a second, forget what your feeling, what did you see when we walked out on that deck?"

"I don't know" Naomi mumbled.

"What did you see?" Pete asked again.

"They, they looked happy" Naomi said with a whisper "And in love, they looked happy and in love ok?"

"Ok" Pete said with a smile "And answer me this, how long has it been since you've seen either of them like that?"

Naomi let out a sigh "Months...years"

"I hate to break it to you Naomi but, you kind of have a weak argument" Pete said softly "And I know, that you love the fact that they're happy, because that's all you've ever wanted"

"Well yeah, I just didn't think it would be because they're together"

"They didn't think that either" said Pete "Look, Sam will be a little harder to work on but, Addison would let you back in within a shot, she misses you, and I know you miss her too, and I also know that you're freaking out because you're going to be a Grandma in 2 months and she's the only one who's going to be able to stop it"

"I don't know how to fix it" Naomi sighed.

"Just talk to her" Pete said softly.

~x~

"Do you think she'll ever forgive us?" Addison asked as she lay on the sofa in her office the next day, her head in Sam's lap, her legs hooked over the edge of the sofa.

"Addison" Sam sighed "We haven't done anything wrong"

"I know it's just, sometimes it feels that way" Addison whispered.

"I know it does" Sam said softly, bringing his hand to brush his fingers across her cheek "You're so beautiful, I love you so much"

"I love you too" Addison smiled "I was thinking, tonight, when we get home, we should run a bath, and set out loads of candles and put some music on and just, relax" she breathed.

"Sounds perfect" Sam smiled, they both turned their heads to the doorway when they heard a quiet knock, where a very nervous Naomi stood.

"Na...Naomi" Addison stuttered sitting up "Erm, is everything, ok?"

"Can, can we talk?" Naomi asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure" Addison nodded "Come in"

"I should go" Sam said standing up "I have a patient in 5 so, I'll see you later" he said kissing Addison softly.

"See you later" she smiled, she watched as Sam left and Naomi entered, the door closing behind her "So uh, come, sit" she said gesturing to the other end of the sofa, Naomi walked closer and sat down "Um, what, did you want to talk to me about?"

Naomi suddenly lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Addison, Addison's arms tentatively returned the hug "Nae?" she whispered.

"I'm so sorry" Naomi whispered back "You're, you're not the worst person ever, you're not" Naomi said pulling back a little "I'm so so sorry, I know you didn't, you didn't do this on purpose, and I'm, I'm so sorry, for the way I've been treating you and, I miss you, I really miss you, and it's always going to be weird seeing you two together but, I look at you and, I, you haven't looked this happy in, years, and you love him, I can see that you love him and, I'm so so sorry" she said tearfully.

"Hey, hey it's ok" Addison whispered wiping a tear from Naomi's cheek "It's ok, I understand, I understand Naomi, and, I'm sorry too, for hurting you, I didn't mean to…"

"I know" Naomi said cutting her off "I know you didn't"

"Do you need some chocolate?"

"Yeah, I could do with some chocolate" Naomi said with a laugh, Addison stood up and walked over to her desk, she pulled a box of chocolates from a drawer and flopped back onto the sofa, they both took one and ate it slowly.

"Addie?"

"Yeah" Addison breathed.

"Do you think, this is it, you and Sam, do you think he's, the one?"

"I don't know if I believe in 'the one' anymore" Addison sighed "But Sam he's, I think we'll make it, I hope we'll make it"

"I think you will" Naomi said squeezing her hand.

"Thank you Naomi" Addison said softly.

~x~

"Mmm, this is nice" Addison sighed as she lay with her back against Sam's chest in the bathtub.

"It is" he whispered kissing her shoulder "So, what did Naomi want?"

"She said sorry" Addison said almost disbelievingly "Said that she hasn't seen me this happy in years, and she can see how much I love you, so, yeah" she breathed "We're, we're friends again"

"But…." Sam started.

"Sam" Addison sighed cutting him off "I know you're pissed at her, because of us, and Maya, and everything but, she's trying, this isn't easy for her, you have to forgive her sometime, you have a daughter together Sam, she needs her parents to be a team, to help her together, especially now, and I don't think I can deal with you ignoring her anymore, when she was ignoring us too, fair enough, but not now"

"I know" he sighed "I know Addie, I'll, I'll try ok? I'll try"

"That's all I ask" Addison said squeezing his hand "I love you Sam"

"I love you too" Sam smiled.

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
